


They Wanna Make Me Their Queen

by theshipsfirstmate



Series: All of These Minutes Passing [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, season 4 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 spec ficlet. Follow-up to “They’ve Got the Kingdom Locked Up.” Felicity’s POV. </p>
<p>"Felicity knows Oliver will have to look straight into the camera as soon as they go live, but until then he’s locked onto her and she lets him look right through."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Wanna Make Me Their Queen

_Follow-up to[“They’ve Got the Kingdom Locked Up.” ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4747043)Felicity’s POV. Again, based on [these pics of Team Arrow](http://queensarrow.tumblr.com/post/128481701849/team-arrow-in-the-arrow-season-4-trailer) and what I think might be happening in that scene._

_A/N: Really just couldn’t help it once I thought of the title. Blame Halsey._

**They Wanna Make Me Their Queen**

She can’t help it, she can barely meet his eyes.

Felicity knows Oliver will have to look straight into the camera as soon as they go live, but until then he’s locked onto her and she lets him look right through. She’s trying to be strong, but he knows she’s scared. He always knows.

She wishes she were more certain about this plan, but she’s had eyes on this guy for longer than even Oliver knows and they’re backed into a corner. This is the only way out, the only way to keep saving this city that’s plunged even deeper into darkness in the months since they left it behind.

Damien Darhk’s going live on the air at 7pm to announce that Oliver Queen is (and has always been) the Starling City vigilante. So, Oliver’s Queen’s going live at 6:45, in full Green Arrow gear.

She taps a button on her tablet and sets it down, wrapping her arms around herself and finally returning his gaze. Showtime.

“My name is Oliver Queen.” It’s his best Arrow voice, but it’s a little rusty, and she sends up a tiny wish that the only people who can hear the trepidation in it are the four standing just behind the tripod. “But you knew that. Or you were about to, anyway.”

They’re standing with him: his team, plus and minus a few key members. His sister, his brother, one of his oldest friends and loves, and her. She still doesn’t know what to call…this thing that they are to each other. Boyfriend is cheap, lover is awkward, husband isn’t accurate…yet. For now, partner is the best she can do. It doesn’t hurt that her heart still skips a beat when she thinks about the first time he called her that. It feels like decades ago.

“After five years away, I came home with only one goal: to save my city,” he repeats the speech like it’s etched on his brain. She watches as his face splashes across the smaller screens in their new lair, watches each of them briefly before turning back to the man himself. This city used to own him, but he’s hers now, she things, allowing herself a tiny smile of pride.

“Along the way, I gained a brother…”

Digg shuffles his feet but his entire upper body remains rigid. She watches him until he meets Oliver’s eye line, and then lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. They’re going to be okay. In that same moment, Felicity belatedly realizes that John is her brother, too. It’s the reason she had acquiesced immediately when he called her for help all those weeks ago, the reason keeping her work with the Star City team from Oliver hadn’t felt so much like lying.

“I saw people that I’ve known my entire life become superheroes.”

Thea bows her head and Felicity feels Laurel tense beside her. He’s talking about them, about his new team of heroes, about their found family. It hasn’t been an easy journey, but they’re trudging their way towards cohesion and this is the latest, and possibly greatest, step. They’re all in this together.

Then his eyes are back on her and she knows that when he says “heroes,” he means her too. She is a hero, in her own way. She’s helped protect this city from the first hour she spent hacking, from the first minute she understood the true mission, from the first second she saw the real man underneath the hood.

“And I fell in love.”

His eyes tilt up and down her body and she knows he’s 99% focused on the task at hand, but there’s a glint in gaze that shows her, and only her, the fire behind the smokescreen. Not that she ever doubts it anymore. He’s visceral and tactile with her now, touching her whenever he needs to – which is often –just because he can.

She can still feel the weight of his forehead against hers from when he pulled her aside before, while they were setting everything  up. She warned him about lipstick, so he had gone in on everything else, threading his fingers through her hair, tracing kisses up and down her neck, toying with the metal fastenings on her shoulders, breathing anxious, hot breaths into the base of her throat. She had soothed her hands up and down his back and whispered reassurances he didn’t need. They’re strong enough for this.

She wore this dress on purpose, and she’s still not sure if he knows why. She does that now, wears red on days that seem like they might be just that much harder than the others. They made it through their first tragedy when she was done up in red. It took awhile but they did it, and she’s never doubted them again. She’s not sure if Oliver has figured out the symbolism, or if he just likes her in red.

“But I lost people, forever…”

He continues his speech, and her heart aches with the want to tell Laurel of the plan they’re working up. But they agreed, swore each other to silence, and she knows that it’s too soon to get anyone’s hopes up before they know for sure. Especially the Lances, who have suffered one reincarnation and loss too many.

“The person that I was, and the persona that I created, failed.” Oliver bows his head for just a second, her heart clenches and then soars at his most heroic voice. “But Star City – not Starling City, but Star City – still needs saving. And all of you can bet your last dollar that me and my team will bust our asses saving it or breathe our last breaths trying.”

She can’t help it, she gasps aloud, the shock physically knocking her backwards on her heels just the smallest bit. That last part hadn’t been in the speech he had practiced earlier. It’s going to be a discussion later, but it’s not like she hasn’t been keeping her own secrets. And they’re already so far past the point where she’s worried it will drive them any direction but towards each other.

“All of you have come with us this far, and I will ask you to come just a little bit further with the Green Arrow. With me.”

She understands that he’s asking it of everyone: his city and the four citizens that stand before him. His team. He should know by now that he doesn’t have to ask them anymore.

“My name is Oliver Queen,” he repeats, pushing back his hood and removing his mask. She’s ready for his eyes this time, and gives him the final nod she knows he needs. She’s been proud of him so many times, but never quite like this. “And I’m running for mayor.”


End file.
